


No Mercy!

by picometre



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Coercion, Force-Feeding, Inflation, M/M, Other, Stuffing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picometre/pseuds/picometre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An anthology in the making of gross kink and semi-joke shorts featuring Yumenosaki's students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secchan gets Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total mess. This exists simply because I don't wanna clog the enstars tag w/ multiple poorly written fics featuring gross kinks and which I am not serious about. Take everything in there with a grain of salt, and don't think that because I wrote a certain thing, I'm trashing your favorite ship/character.  
> Nevertheless, this work as a whole is explicit and contains various kind of kinks, some less acceptable than others, so as a general rule read anything in this with discretion.
> 
> By the way, my characterization is shit but does good characterization even matter in joke fics, I wonder...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating after midnight is bad if you want to keep an eye on your weight, from what I heard. The fat gets stuck there, apparently? Or you could end up giving birth to Gremlins. Do you imagine giving birth to Gremlins? God that would be terrifying.
> 
> [Ritsuizu; Stuffing/Force-Feeding + Inflation]

Izumi was sleeping well, and nothing could possibly disturb his sleep. There was no storm nor huge event ongoing, only the quiet peace of the night accompanied his beauty sleep. All was fine, and in a few hours, he would wake up and go to school, going through an ordinary day in the idol course.

He felt a poke. Something, or someone, was poking his right cheek. He turned, but it kept poking him repeatedly. The poking stopped when Izumi opened his eyes. All he could tell in the darkness was a shadowy human-like figure looking at him. Izumi backed off and sat on his bed before turning on the nearest lamp. The human-like figure turned out to be a member of his unit, Ritsu.

"Kuma-kun, what the hell?!"  
"Wanna have a midnight snack, Secchan?"  
"I want to sleep. Get lost!"  
"Ahh, there's a problem though..."  
"Huh?"

Ritsu turned Izumi's look to a massive pile of cake.

"Kuma-kun, what the hell is this? Get all of that cake out of here!"  
"Well, Secchan, for that I'd need your help."  
"I won't eat any of that cake."  
"Oh, you will...♪"

Ritsu took some cake. Izumi grabbed his wrist, trying to resist, but he was overpowered and Ritsu successfully managed to shove the cake inside his mouth. Izumi gagged and tried to attempted to spit the cake out, but Ritsu shoved some more cake into his mouth. Izumi was forced to chew and swallow what was already there, feeling disgusted as he could feel some bits of cake and cream dropping on his naked chest. He sighed in relief when he was done, thinking he would not need to eat anymore, but Ritsu smiled as he forced more cake down his throat, to his dismay. At this moment, he felt like he could not back out and would have to endure the feeding until Ritsu was satisfied.  
Izumi kept eating what he was given. There was nothing else to do. Eat, eat, eat as an eternal ocean of sickening sweetness kept coming into his mouth, until he could not handle it anymore.  
He felt his belly getting bloated and inflating as Ritsu kept stuffing him. Soon, he was hurting and felt like throwing up, utterly disgusted. Bits of cake and cream kept falling out of his mouth, and in this very moment, Izumi felt like he had become some sort of pig getting fed only to be killed later.

At a certain point, the aching Izumi started begging as tears streamed down his face. He couldn't even speak properly due to the cake that was shoved in his mouth and what he kept gurgling out.

"G-Guma-gun...... Bwease... Stob it..."  
"Ahh, what did you say, Secchan? You want more~?"  
"S-Stob feeding--"

He was cut midway as Ritsu shoved a huge piece of cake down his throat again. Izumi couldn't do it anymore. Forced to swallow, gurgling, crying and being an overall mess as his slowly inflating belly kept hurting him, he almost wanted to die.  
Eventually, everything was too much for Izumi, and he lost consciousness.

Ritsu smiled as he looked at Izumi lying unconsciously on the bed, looking dirty as cake was everywhere on him, and his now gigantic belly dominating him. Ritsu looked at what was left of the cake he brought: only little remained, and he would have fed it to Izumi as well if the latter didn't fall unconscious. Ah, well. He would eat it himself. He took the cake and ate it as he got out of Izumi's room. When he was eating, he couldn't help but think that this had been one hell of a midnight snack.

"Hehehe...♪"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im never writing inflation stuff ever again


	2. Chug or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bounty hunters have a duel. There's no way the aftermath would go wrong, is there?
> 
> [Eikao; Western AU (loosely based off the Wasteland Gunman gacha); Watersports + Coercion (Do or Die)]

The Stardust Saloon was bustling with activity that night. Kaoru was enjoying a beer and contemplated going for the waitress he had been eyeing for weeks, waiting for the perfect occasion to talk to her. The joyful piano music being played in the background made it seem like the pianist was on fire and it was the song of his life, and also contributed to Kaoru's excitement, as he pictured himself successfully making that waitress his.

He called out to her when she was near him.

"Hey, Miss! Or should I call you Princess?"

She stopped and looked at him, seemingly annoyed.

"Can't you call me by my name? You've been drinking here for weeks now."  
"Well, I forgot your name, so I thought I would call you Princess while I learn it."

The waitress sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Get lost. I could tell you my name and you wouldn't ever remember it. That's just how it is with men like you."

Saying that, she walked away to take care of orders.

"W-Wait! Princess!"

She completely ignored him. Meanwhile, a table full of men who had witnessed the scene laughed loudly at him. One of the men, hairy and burly, got up and went towards him. He pat his back.

"Haha, don't worry young sprout! That girl here is just one of the many women who'll reject you in your life!" Pause. "Besides, you won't need women when you'll have good pals with you!"  
"How is that supposed to make me feel better?!" Pause. Kaoru jerked away from the man. "Plus, don't act so friendly with me. There's no way I'm going to spend time with men. I'm only interested in women."

The man looked amused and went back to his table, laughing again and drinking beer.

Now, Kaoru just felt depressed. Getting rejected was one thing, but having a man twist the knife deeper in the wound was another. He ordered another beer and slowly drank it, gradually getting irritated as he kept hearing men cheerfully laughing. God, why was he a regular in that saloon already?

Suddenly, everything in the saloon got quiet as someone made his appearance. Kaoru looked up, assuming that if everybody got quiet, it was because the guy who came in was important.  
The guy in question had light blond hair with long bangs and blue eyes, with pale skin, which made him look somewhat nice and out of place in a place full of hairy burly men who smelled like beer and sweat most of the time. He wore a black vest over a grey shirt and black pants, and his head was adorned with a black hat. Overall, his outfit contrasted with his appearance.  
And Kaoru realized he didn't recognize the guy at all. But surely, he must have been important, with everyone else shutting up. There was no other reason to be quiet when someone who looked like that guy came inside a saloon.

The stranger looked around the saloon and sat at Kaoru's table. Kaoru suddenly felt tense. Why was that guy sitting at his table? There were plenty of other tables to take, but he had to pick Kaoru Hakaze's table among everything else.  
Activity seemed to have resumed as soon as the man sat at Kaoru's table.

The stranger ordered a beer, seemingly relaxed and so far ignoring Kaoru.

"... Who are you?"

The stranger smiled at him.

"I'm Eichi. Eichi Tenshouin."

Kaoru felt a chill run down his spine. He hadn't been in this town for long, but he had heard about Eichi Tenshouin, also called the Emperor. He had never seen him before, but he knew that he was a skilled bounty hunter who had become somewhat famous for using means that had given him a grey image: from what Kaoru knew, it was hard to tell if Eichi was truly a lawful man or if he was merely a criminal acting under the pretense of justice. In short, he was a man both respected and feared.  
Although... looking at him now, it seemed like Eichi was more of a sheep than a potentially dangerous man.

"The Emperor..."  
"So you know about me." Pause. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Kaoru... Kaoru Hakaze."  
"I don't know you."  
"T-That's just because I'm new in here. I'm a bounty hunter too." Pause. "Anyway, why did you sit at my table? There's plenty of space here."  
"I wanted to sit with someone who holds no resent for me."

Kaoru didn't reply and drank some beer. In the meantime, Eichi also got a huge pint of beer. Kaoru silently watched as Eichi chugged the drink in one sitting. He was both impressed and uneasy; he didn't expect someone who looked as fragile as Eichi to be able to chug down a pint of beer without problem.  
Eichi looked amused when he was done.

"Fufu."  
"... What?"  
"Do you want to play a game?"  
"Depends. What kind of game?"  
"You've got a gun, right? So how about a duel?" Pause. "We'll make it more entertaining, too. Whoever loses will have to do whatever the other wishes. ♪"

Kaoru was wary of the offer, but he also thought about the consequences of the duel. If he won against the Emperor, it would make him popular and he would be able to get any woman he wanted. Thinking about it, it was tempting. Kaoru accepted.

Eichi led Kaoru behind the saloon, in a dark alley lit up only by a few lanterns.

"Five steps."

Kaoru knew the drill. He walked five steps away from Eichi, and Eichi was doing the same. After no more footsteps were heard, Kaoru let his hand rest over his gun, ready to brandish it the second he'd turn to face Eichi.

"At three, we'll turn. One... Two... Three."

They both turned and shot. Or so Kaoru wanted to think. In fact, Eichi shot first and managed to wound Kaoru's right arm, making him drop his gun to the ground. Kaoru held his wounded arm, trying to stand the pain of the shot, and looked at Eichi who smiled at him.

"Looks like I won." He approached Kaoru and was now at kissing distance from him. "You know what that means, right?"  
"... Y-Yes."  
"Kneel."

Kaoru stared at Eichi.

"... I'm straight."  
"Oh, you don't get it, do you?"  
"Hm?"  
"The rule is that the loser will get to do anything the winner wants. People who break rules are punished, aren't they?"

Eichi put his gun against Kaoru's temple.

"In this case, the punishment is death." Pause. "So you should kneel, unless you want me to blow your brains out. ♪"

Kaoru gulped. There was no reason to lose his life over something like that, was there? It was only once. No one would have to know about this. No one else would know that he lost in a duel against the Emperor, Eichi Tenshouin, and was forced to suck him off.  
He knelt and looked up, waiting for some order.

"Undo them."

Kaoru undid Eichi's belt and pants just enough to expose his underwear. He then looked away, still ashamed of what he was going to do. He slid his hands down Eichi's underwear and this time revealed his dick, which he looked at like an unavoidable menace. Kaoru was going to take it, but Eichi stopped him.

"Ah, wait a minute." Pause. "Open your mouth."

Kaoru was slightly confused, but did as he was told.

"I admit that beer back there was more than my bladder could handle. I have to let it all out, so be still and try to catch some in your mouth, alright?"

Kaoru immediately got back up, disgusted.

"S-Sucking dick is one thing, but I'm not going to let you piss on me!"  
"Oh, you will."

Eichi pointed his gun back at Kaoru.

"Or else you can say goodbye to your life."

Kaoru reluctantly knelt back down. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, tense, and telling himself that nobody would have to know he was forced to drink Eichi Tenshouin's piss and suck him off afterwards as he was preparing himself to handle the arrival of urine on him.

The warm golden stream did come. Kaoru could feel it first drenching his hair and face before some of it getting inside his mouth. A bitter taste filled his mouth as more of the warm liquid got inside and he had to swallow. He felt sick. He could feel some of the liquid getting on his clothes as well.  
Then, it stopped.  
He could hear Eichi sigh in relief. Kaoru opened his eyes again and looked down, disgusted and wanting to cry. He was ashamed to admit to himself that, in the end, it hadn't been that bad. And perhaps getting humiliated was a better option than dying.

"Now, you can suck it." 

Kaoru looked at Eichi for a moment, then looked at his dick. The stench of piss was getting unbearable for him, and he thought he should do as he was told just so he would forget about the horrible smell. He first lightly stroked it in order to get it hard, then as it got harder he started licking it. He licked it a few times, then as he got slightly more comfortable, Kaoru took Eichi's dick in his mouth and started sucking it. He slowly went back and forth, assuming it was what he should do, though he had no idea if it was actually effective. It was pretty much his first time blowing someone, and the thought that him being bad at it could possibly lead him to lose his life terrified him.  
He started going a bit faster, and looked up to Eichi as he did so: the gunman looked satisfied and sometimes let out sighs and quiet moans of pleasure as he kept going on. Kaoru kept going at the same pace, but soon enough Eichi grabbed his head with his free head and forced him to go faster. Kaoru refrained from gagging, not expecting something like that, and let Eichi do anything he wanted to him, as he knew that one slip could kill him.  
Kaoru closed his eyes and adjusted himself to the pace Eichi wanted. He could hear Eichi's occasional moans get a bit louder, and started getting aroused as well. His hands being free allowed him to undo his own belt and pants, and soon enough, Kaoru was jacking off as he blew Eichi.

It kept going on for what felt like an eternity but was in fact just a couple of minutes, as Eichi finally reached his climax and came inside Kaoru's mouth. Eichi pulled out and Kaoru swallowed, afraid that he would be killed if he didn't.

Eichi smiled at him.

"Oh, you actually swallowed on your own. I didn't expect that from you."

He put his underwear and pants back on and did his belt again. Then, he turned and started walking away.

"W-Wait."

Eichi looked back at Kaoru.

"Yes?"  
"You'll just... leave it at that?"  
"Why not?" He turned his gaze away from him. "I'll let you take care of that erection on your own. Fufu. ♪"

Saying that, Eichi walked away, leaving Kaoru alone.

Kaoru could only stare as he watched the Emperor disappear in the darkness and started feeling sick as the smell of piss came back to haunt him. At that moment, he swore to himself he would never accept duel proposals from strangers ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write, except for the research related to westerns and western lore i had to do because i don't know Jack Shit about westerns-- im also not confident at all in the way i wrote eichi despite liking eichi this is Pathetic  
> as for kaoru... well,,, kaoru is kaoru i guess, i tried but i'm not sure i did him justice either


End file.
